Emotion A Rachel Wood FanFiction
by MizFredWeasley
Summary: [Discontinued due to... um... crappiness.]
1. Regnarg vs Wood

"Professor McGonagall no!! Please!! ANYONE but him!" Rachel begged, not wanting to be paired with Kevin Regnarg, AGAIN.  
  
"It would be for your benefit to silence yourself Miss Wood." Minerva McGonagall replied sternly.  
"Damn you.." She thought as she sat down next to Kevin Regnarg and folded her arms. They together were Gryffindor 5th years. They had absolutely nothing in common, except that they both hated each other. Well..sometimes. At least that's how they acted.  
  
"I don't see why you complain so much. It's no big deal." the disgustingly correct blonde haired boy smirked after saying this.  
  
"No big deal.? What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel was sick and tired of this guy's stupid way of speaking.  
  
He chuckled a little. "It means it doesn't really matter. It's just one assignment. Maybe if you weren't late for class every day you wouldn't always get paired with me." He replied smiling that gorgeous smile that made her absolutely nauseous.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe if you had friends you wouldn't get paired with me." She said sickly, seeming satisfied with her comeback.  
  
"I don't see YOU paired with any of YOUR friends." He replied slyly. "I'd rather have no friends then bitchy ones." He seemed to be looking at Rachel's best friend Riley Jackson, who had paired with Hermione Granger. Rachel knew it was only because Riley wanted a good grade, but oh well.  
  
Rachel seethed with anger at his comment. She couldn't stand this boy. She really did hate him. School had only been in session for three weeks. They were both new. Rachel coming from Beauxbatons, and Kevin coming from Maxele, an American school. He had been schooled with Riley his whole life, and didn't seem to like her one bit. Just the opposite came from Rachel's side. She had only met Riley, but spent lots of time with her, and seemed to like her just fine. Riley was also in their house of Gryffindor.  
  
The rest of the class went by fairly slow. It always did when she was with Kevin, or Regnarg as she preferred to call him. Rachel tried to keep her spirits up because after this, her older brother Oliver would be holding Quidditch Tryouts. Yes, her brother was Oliver Wood, 6th year, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain! (This being his favorite title of course.) She didn't mind him sometimes, but when he got in the way of her life, things got ugly.  
  
"Class you are dismissed." McGonagall said in her same casual tone. The class immediately stood up and scattered out of the room, heading in different directions. Most of them were heading to the Great Hall for dinner, for this was the last lesson of the day.  
  
"Later Wood." Kevin said with that vomit-inducing grin of his, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Rachel replied with an eye roll, and walked in a different direction, heading toward the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Suddenly, Rachel was greeted with two arms wrapped around her neck from each side. Then came two very familiar voices.  
  
"Hullo Rach!" George said in his sweet tone.  
  
"Heading off to the Pitch are we?" Fred grinned.  
  
"Why as a matter of fact I am. I hope there aren't many other people going for Chaser." she replied, looking slightly worried.  
  
"What!? We wouldn't dare vote on someone other than you!" Fred bellowed.  
  
"I knew Ang and Kate would get kicked off for fightin' eventually. Of course Leesh went with 'em. I don't blame 'er I woulda too if I was in 'er shoes." Came another voice from behind them.  
  
"Of course you did Ollie. You ALWAYS know what's going to happen to your players right?" the twins beamed at Rachel's response.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. And YOU Miss Wood-" he tapped her on the nose. "- Shall not receive any unfair treatment." Oliver looked at the twins.  
  
"Us? UNFAIR?" they said in unison, looking very innocent. "Oh Olie how could you? I'm so hurt." Fred added, and George snickered.  
  
"Right. I forgot. These are our angel beaters." He replied with a sarcastic look on his face.  
  
Wide-toothed grins came onto the twins' faces, and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Yep.that's us!" George replied. Rachel laughed as they stepped on to the Quidditch Field.  
  
"So we're in for three chasers, and a seeker." Oliver said as he sat down behind the long table that would contain he and the twins as they judged. Fred and George took their seats, and Oliver handed each of them a clipboard.  
  
"When you like what ya see-" Oliver paused. "-And I mean how well they play. Write down their name, number, and what position they should be playing." The twins nodded.  
  
"Psst.Rachel. What's your number?" Fred asked laughing afterward.  
  
"Weasley.." Oliver warned.  
  
"Sir, yes sir." Fred saluted. Rachel laughed, then stopped after receiving a glare from Oliver. 


	2. Quidditch Tryouts

Later, after everyone who was trying out had arrived, Oliver explained how it was going to work. After, the try-outs had begun!  
  
"Aberman, Jack and Bartnick, Brittany." Oliver called, and they stood up and flew upwards. Oliver released the snitch, and Bartnick caught it before Aberman. Aberman was dismissed, and Bartnick stayed. This routine happened many times, then something made Rachel really nervous.  
  
"Rashon, Alex and Regnarg, Kevin." Oliver shouted no different than the other times, but it was who he said that caught Rachel's attention. She watched as Alex and Kevin mounted their brooms, and flew up as Oliver released the snitch again. George was timing, as he had done for all of them.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Fred cried, his eyes wide. Everyone who had tried out, or was waiting to try out had stood up. "He's got it already!" Oliver yelled just as Kevin and Alex flew down, Alex trudging off somewhere leaving, Kevin with the snitch in his grasp, beaming.  
  
"Oh.my..gosh. George! Was that like.10 seconds!?" Rachel managed to choke out.  
  
"Actually.it was..9." George said, looking at the stopwatch in great surprise.  
  
"Well.all you others go ahead and leave..we've got our seeker right here." Oliver said placing a hand on a grinning Kevin's shoulder. It would not be physically possible for Kevin's grin to get any wider. All of the other seekers left, grumbling about it being unfair.  
  
"But.Oliver! You can't just.you need to let the others try out!" Rachel panicked.  
  
"No I don't. It's not a law. I just usually do it to be courteous." He replied, and signaled for Kevin to go sit behind the table with Fred and George. "Alright! Chaser tryouts!!"  
  
******  
  
Rachel soon found herself mounting her broom, and flying upward holding a quaffle. She really didn't want to do this..she wasn't a good chaser. She wasn't good at flying! She wasn't good at anything! She just wanted to get down.but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to Oliver. She thought, " He worked so hard over the summer getting her ready, and I do like Quidditch, and I AM good at it. I'm just nervous. I don't want to have to play in front of Kevin. Wait a minute.it's Kevin! Kevin Regnarg! He's stupid and immature-and totally GORGEOUS. AH! Rachel.stop it! He's an ass! And you have more important things right now to worry about. Keep your mind on that stupid Slytherin Keeper.." She thought as she hovered in front of the hoops.  
  
She flew back and forth and back and forth going very fast. She obviously made him dizzy without realizing it, and she pitched the Quaffle through the hoop, and it went in. She dove downward, and caught it before it hit the ground, and flew back up to try and score another goal. The keeper had been cured of his dizziness, and was ready to defend. She was running out of time and she knew it. Even though most of the others hadn't made any goals, she had to make at least three. She faked left, and he went for it!  
  
"YES!" she thought. She pitched the Quaffle toward the right hoop, and immediately plummeted down to catch it after it went it. She caught before it hit the ground once more, and darted up to make one more goal before her time ended.  
  
"Cmon Rachel.you can do this." Kevin whispered quietly to himself. Oliver and the twins were on the edge of their seats watching. Rachel turned around and flew backward, and then flew at the Keeper with INTENSE speed. She flung the Quaffle out of her arm, and toward the middle hoop. 


	3. Making More Than The Team

The next morning, Rachel barely took a shower. She hopped out and did her hair with her wand. She slipped a short, red plaid skirt on, with a white oxford shirt, and added her Gryffindor tie. She put on white leggings and black shoes, then pulled her black house robe on. Exiting her dorm room, and running down the steps, she continued doing her hair with magic. She rushed to the other side of the Gryffindor Common Room where people were crowded around a white piece of paper, ( written in Oliver's handwriting ) taped on the wall. Rachel squeezed past some people and looked at the paper. It read:  
  
Gryffindor Quidditch Team  
Captain: Oliver Wood  
Keeper: Oliver Wood  
Beaters: Fred and George Weasley  
Seeker: Kevin Regnarg  
Chasers: Rachel Wood, Riley Jackson, and Lavender Brown  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!" Rachel squealed. "Rileeeeey!!!" Riley and Rachel hugged, and when they were calmed down, they headed over to a couch.  
  
"I cannot believe we both made it Rach! This is like.a dream come true!" she was still in shock. "I've been dreaming of making the Quidditch Team like my whole life." She grinned.  
  
Rachel was still shaking from shock. "I know! I was on the team at Beauxbatons, Captain too, but at Hogwarts it's SOOO much better." They laughed.  
  
"Well, I have Arithmancy lessons with Professor Vector in twenty minutes, and I still have to eat breakfast, so I'll see you later!" She stood up and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Well well well.Congratulations Miss Wood." Came a sickeningly sweet voice from behind her. Kevin hopped over the couch, and sat down next to her.  
  
"I should be saying congratulations to you." Rachel said, and found herself blushing. BLUSHING because of Kevin? Oh please..  
  
"Well thanks. I'm glad you got what you wanted. Were you impressed?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Uh.yeah. I was. I actually was. You put on a good performance. You deserved that spot." She smiled nervously.  
  
"Thanks. As did you, I mean.Chaser's not really an easy task. I sure couldn't do it." He replied, and Rachel noticed that he was blushing too, and giggled. "What? What is it Wood?" he questioned.  
  
"Nothing." She said contently and smiled. He frowned in confusion.  
  
"We should get started on that Transfiguration essay. What is it, like 11 inches of parchment?" he asked. She nodded. "Well..how about after lunch? Do you have any lessons then?"  
  
She shook her head no. "My last lesson is before eleven thirty."  
  
"Alright then. Meet me in here at one o'clock sharp." He said with that grin, but it didn't make Rachel feel sick, it actually made her feel..good.  
  
"Sharp?" she looked confused.  
  
"Sorry, it means like..on time." He said.  
  
"Oh..ok. I'll be in here at one o'clock sharp then." She smiled back.  
  
"Cool, see you then." He stood up.  
  
"Uh..Kevin?" she stopped him.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered quickly, as if expecting something.  
  
"Cool??" she questioned, and had that confused look again.  
  
He laughed lightly. "As in..like cool means..that sounds good, or it is good." He replied.  
  
"Oh..ok." She said. "Cool." She smiled.  
  
"I'll see you later Rach." He said, and stepped outside the portrait.  
  
She sighed. "He called me Rach.." she thought. 


	4. What's WITH people today?

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't had author's notes or disclaimers at the beginning of any of my chapters yet. I was kinda in a hurry to get the other chapters posted. SOMEONE *coughs* JACKIE! *coughs* wanted to read it. So I kinda forgot to put A/Ns and disclaimers. So how's everyone liking it so far? I haven't had nearly as many reviewers as I woulda liked, but maybe now that I have these it'll work out ok.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. YOU FOOL! You see how bad I am at writing! You think someone with MY sucky writing could write something as great as Harry Potter! HAH! You really need help..  
  
******CHAPTER 4!!!!******  
  
Time flew by, and before she knew it she was in the Common Room at a table next to Kevin-with absolutely nothing written on a large sheet of parchment.  
  
"What are we supposed to be writing about again?" Rachel asked with quill in hand, staring down at the blank parchment.  
  
"Maybe I should write it." Kevin chuckled. Rachel nodded and handed him the quill and slid the parchment over to him. In about 10 minutes, Kevin had filled 10 ½ inches of parchment.  
  
"Wow." Rachel stared wide-eyed at how much Kevin had written, obviously impressed.  
  
"You thought I was stupid." Kevin said simply, putting the quill down.  
  
"No! I didn't! I didn't think you were at all. I just thought you.I dunno I just thought that you were.." she stuttered.  
  
"Stupid." He filled in.  
  
"That's not what I meant." She said.  
  
"It's alright. I already knew what you thought." He placed his hand on top of hers gently, and smiled a comforting smile at her. Rachel blushed.  
  
"W-we still h-have m-more to go." She was slightly caught off guard.  
  
"Just sign our names and classes." He said as he signed them with his free hand. He put the quill down when he was finished, and looked at her with something in his eyes. Some emotion. "Well..uh..Rachel.I've been wanting to talk to you about something."  
  
"Quidditch.Practice.." Rachel choked out, feeling very hot and nervous.  
  
"Not for another hour." he said slowly.  
  
"I-I-I-I've got to eat dinner." Rachel stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the portrait exit. "I trust you'll bring the essay to class? Goodbye Kevin." She walked out, and hurried down to the Great Hall. Kevin sighed, and put his forehead on the table and mumbled how stupid he was to himself.  
  
Down in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor Table, Riley and Rachel sat, both cutting their chicken. "Riley.I think Kevin was going to ask me out tonight." Rachel stated, still feeling sick.  
  
"Eww.poor you." Riley said while serving herself some carrots.  
  
"Not eww! He's sweet and funny and athletic - He got Seeker - and smart and really really nice to me. You've just known him too long." She said in that 'girl in love' voice.  
  
"The boy you just described was Draco Malfoy. NOT Kevin Regnarg." Riley cooed, and then took a bite of chicken.  
  
"That's just plain wrong Riley. That boy makes me sick." Rachel scrunched up her nose.  
  
"He's nice to ME."  
  
"Because you lied to him and told him you didn't like Half-Bloods." Rachel added an eye roll.  
  
Riley grinned. "So? At least he treats me nicely."  
  
"Because of your looks, and because you lied!" said Rachel.  
  
"Looks? What are you TALKING about!? I do NOT have good looks or anything. He's just a nice boy. If anyone has looks it's you Rachel." Riley exclaimed.  
  
"What? Oh my gosh! No I don't. Every guy in this school is after YOU. With the exception of Kevin and Malfoy. Who is not a nice boy I might add." Rachel grinned.  
  
"Fine then, be that way. But I would so rather date Draco Malfoy over anyone else in this school."  
  
"Ri..honestly. The only thing I don't understand about you is your attraction to that grease ball." Rachel scrunched her nose again in disgust.  
  
"Rach..honestly. The only thing I don't understand about you is your attraction to that egotistical, jerky, not to mention ugly, Quidditch fanatic." Rachel and Riley both laughed at each other and stood up, and headed to the Quidditch Pitch for practice.  
  
Oliver and the twins and Kevin were heading out the two double doors just as Riley, Rachel, and Lavender approached behind them.  
  
"As Rachel already knows, I spent the whole summer devising a whole new Quidditch Program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer. In addition to - What? I don't believe it.." Oliver's gaze was focused on a pack of tall bodies in dark green robes coming toward them.  
  
"Wheredya think you're goin Flint?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Quidditch Practice." He stated, giving the Gryffindor Team a once over.  
  
"I booked the Pitch for Gryffindor today." Oliver said with a glare.  
  
"Easy Wood. I've got a note." Flint said with a smirk, and handed it over.  
  
Oliver read out loud. "I, Professor Severus Snape do hereby give the Slytherin Team permission to practice today in order to train their new beater." He paused. "You have a new beater. Who?"  
  
Then, a tall, muscular, brown haired boy emerged from behind Draco. "Me. Hunter Steves." Rachel's eyes widened, looking at the boy. Hunter gave Riley an eyebrow raise and spoke up. "You're too pretty of a face to be a Quidditch player. Girls should leave the sport to boys." He said with a smirk, and stepped up toward Rachel who was standing in front of the others, next to Oliver. Riley frowned.  
  
"Yeah, and you're too ugly of a face to be around me. Why don't you step back before I feel the urge to race you right now. I guarantee I could fly faster, harder, and higher than you any day." Rachel's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Wouldn't want you to go to all that trouble. You might break a nail." Hunter took a step backwards.  
  
Oliver curled his lip. "We have three new chasers, and a new seeker. We should get to practice." He added, trying to hold himself back.  
  
"I've got a note. You don't. Tough luck Wood." Flint grinned, and it looked disgusting. He snatched the note from Oliver's hands. "No matter Wood, your little sister is looking much too sexy today to ruin it by getting all sweaty at practice anyway. Are we meeting up again tonight Rachel?" He smirked, and his team burst out laughing.  
  
Oliver glared. "That's it Flint. I'm - " Oliver was interrupted. Whatever he was going to do, had already been done - by Kevin. He was on top of Flint punching his cheek continuously. Flint's lip and nose was already bleeding, Gosh was he a wimp or what?  
  
"Get off him you freak!!" Draco Malfoy yelled, trying to pull Kevin off, along with Hunter, Fred, and George. Oliver, Rachel, Riley, and Lavender just stood watching. Oliver and Riley wearing grins, Rachel's mouth wide open. 


	5. The Punishment and The Prize

A/N: Once again, I am baaaack. Lol! FF.net suspended me for something stupid so I couldn't update for a little, but oh well. Jackie and Ashlee- Sorry you guys aren't in this chappie, but the next one or the one after you will be!  
  
Disclaimer: You get the idea.  
  
******Chapter 5!******  
  
The next morning Rachel awoke very tired. It was Saturday thankfully. She showered, dressed, and did her hair, then headed to the portrait with the bowl of fruit. She took a left after reaching it, and headed down a hallway. She passed the Hospital Wing, and looked in the window. She saw Marcus Flint lying in a hospital bed, Draco Malfoy in a chair next to the bed, and Riley in Draco's lap.  
  
"Riley's stupid.." Rachel thought, and continued walking.  
  
She then reached a door on her left, and tapped it once, and whispered. "I solemnly swear I won't tell anyone where this room is. Albus Dumbledore has entrusted me with the location of the secret Independent Study room."  
  
The stone door opened, and she saw a bed and dresser to her left, a bookshelf straight ahead against the wall, and a table and chair in the middle of the room. It was a fairly large room. She also saw a trunk with stuff strewn all over the floor. In the back right corner of the room was a table with empty plates, cups, silverware, and napkins. This table made food appear whenever you wanted it to, however much you wanted it to. A small door was on the wall to her right, and she saw Kevin walk out of it with a towel around him.  
  
"Sorry!" Rachel said sweetly, yet slightly embarassed and turned around.  
  
"No big deal." Kevin said a waved his wand to change.  
  
"A very nice, brave person taught me what that means." Rachel said smiling, still turned around.  
  
"You think I'm brave?" Kevin said while trying to flatten his now dry hair. "You can turn around now." He mumbled.  
  
"Of course I do!" she said turning around. "Anyone who has the nerve to punch Marcus Flint is brave!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I don't have nerve, I'm just new and stupid." He grinned.  
  
She walked over to him. "Dumbledore told me where you'd be 'banished' to and how to get here. I assumed that meant it was ok for me to come.." She said quietly, looking at the floor.  
  
"It's perfectly fine." Kevin said softly, and put a hand under her chin, and lifted her head up gently.  
  
"I kinda...wanted to thank you. A lot. I'm really thankful. What you did was..very nice. I don't even think Oliver would have done that. He would have just yelled at him." She said, looking into his pretty brown eyes.  
  
"I - " he started. Rachel interrupted him.  
  
"I'm not done." She paused, and then continued. "I'm sorry for being mean to you. You've been nothing but very nice to me, and I've been a real brat."  
  
"I've been just as bad Rachel. You know it's true. Maybe that's just Jackson affecting us huh?" he shrugged. Rachel smiled, and then there was an awkward silence. Kevin grabbed both of her hands with his, and held them inside of his hands.  
  
"Would you uh." Kevin felt nervous, and Rachel felt herself blushing again. "Uh.so if I was to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me..would I seem..really dumb?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Very." She nodded. "Who'd want to go to Hogsmeade with someone like me?" she asked seriously.  
  
"Me." He said softly. Rachel KNEW she was blushing now. She just knew it. Kevin squeezed her hands gently, and leaned in, tilting his head, and kissed her softly. Rachel pressed her lips back up against his.  
  
He eventually let go, and gave Rachel a smile. "I take that as a yes?" he questioned.  
  
Rachel laughed, and smiled. "Definitely." Kevin grinned.  
  
"You need to clean up your room. I mean.how long do you have to stay in here anyway?" Rachel asked, looking around.  
  
"A week. Just until Flint forgets I guess." He grinned. Rachel laughed. "The only time I'm allowed to leave is for lessons, which continue on Monday; for Quidditch Practice; and for meals. If I want to." He said.  
  
"They didn't kick you off the team?" Rachel asked, seeming surprised.  
  
"Nope.seems as if McGonagall was looking forward to having a good Seeker to replace Potter." He said simply.  
  
"Oh. Yeah probably." She said, not really listening to him, just looking at him, still in shock. She was totally amazed he liked her. She was totally amazed he asked her. She was TOTALLY amazed she said yes! After all, what about her tough girl reputation? Ok, she didn't really HAVE a tough girl reputation, but she had a reputation that she hated Kevin. Which she did, up until a few weeks ago..  
  
******End Chapter 5!!!******  
  
A/N: How was that? I hope good, not much time, so I gotta go! (  
  
****** 


End file.
